Kit Kat
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: On Hold [SakuSasu]She is going to Hong Kong to visit her grandma. The address was on a Kit Kat wrapper. Then a strong wind blew it off somewhere. Now, her first priority is to find it. Will she find what she’s looking for or love is what she will find?
1. Cry Baby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **I made another one cuz it suddenly appeared on my head and I couldn't afford to forget it cuz I know it'll be a great story. I'm not that good of a writer but I know you guys can bear all of it. So this is a new story with pure love. Mwuah!

**Summary: **Sakura is going to Hong Kong to visit her grandma. The address was on a Kit Kat wrapper. Suddenly, a strong wind passed by and the wrapper flew somewhere. Now, her first priority is to find it. Will she find what she's looking for or love is what she will find? SasuSaku

•◄♥►•

**Kit Kat**

**SwitTdRins**

_Love is like the wind passing by._

"**Hong Kong Universal Airlines**" A girl with pink hair read. She reached the airport and all she got to do it to find where her grandma lived. She was about to get the address when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

_Sweetie, are you already in Hong Kong?_ Her mom asked.

"Yes… mom. All I have to do is to find where grandma lived." The seventeen year old gal said.

_Oh okay… well… I gotta go… Careful Sakura._ Finally, her mom hung up.

When Sakura was about to look at her grandma's address, there's suddenly a strong wind passed by and the wrapper where the address was, flew somewhere.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do now?" Sakura groaned. "How am I supposed to find that Kit Kat wrapper?" She asked herself. She then decided to walk and try and find it.

Sakura was so worried now. She doesn't know what to do. Where is she gonna sleep when the night comes? How is she gonna eat when she's hungry? When is she gonna be able to find that piece of candy wrapper?

Till now, Sakura was still walking. She went down a park where there are a lot of people hanging around. There's cotton candy stand, ice cream stand, candy shop, balloons, and other fun stuff. There, she saw an empty bench at the corner. Then, she decided to sit and rest. Her legs are sore now. "Uhhh… how am I supposed to solve this problem?" That's all Sakura can think of now. What else could she do anyway? Sit and cry? Well, not exactly. She started panicking and then cried. She was a seventeen years old girl for goodness sake. Why does she still cry? Oh well, that's all she could do right now.

"Wow! Talk about a cry baby." A deep voice behind said, or more like teasing.

"Shut up whoever you are. I'm not a cry baby." Sakura retorted.

"Yeah right! Look at you, aren't you too old to cry for such non-sense things?" The guy mocked.

"I told you I'm not crying. And this is not non-sense. How would you feel when you lost the address where you supposed to live? Now I have to live to some place like…. like…. like under the bridge." Sakura cried again. The guy chuckled.

_This girl is sure is interesting. How childish._ The guy said.

"What happened to the address?" The guys asked. Sakura looked at him. For the first time, her heart seemed to stop. She never thought of seeing a week-in-the-knees handsome guy at her state right know; but she guessed wrong. A hot guy is actually talking to her. Not to mention, the first person who talked to her ever since she came to Hong Kong.

"I-I… Uhhh… err.." That's all Sakura could say.

"Why? Cat got your tongue?" The guy smirked. Sakura got irritated. She put all her stuff down, raised her eyebrow, and put her hands on her waist. "For your stupid information, NO! Does that answer your question?" Sakura neared her face to the guy's face. The guy smirked.

"You know, you got attitude." The guy complimented. Their faces were still inches apart. "So?" Sakura asked softly, staring into his hot onyx eyes. Once again, the guy complimented.

"Look, I have some more important matters to do than to talk to stupid trash like you." Sakura said aloud. She then stepped back to have some space. "Ow… that hurts." The guy acted like it hurt him. "Stop acting." Sakura said. "Why should I?" The guy asked.

"Because I can see that your ego is thicker than your face." Sakura retorted. She doesn't even know if that made sense. "Actually, that doesn't make sense. That's like not our topic." The guy said. "Shut up! Whatever! Arrggh!" Sakura's temper was so going up now. If it wasn't because the guy's face that's in front of her is not ugly, she could've sent him to the hospital with crushed face.

Okay that was kinda funny but for Sakura, it's serious. She thinks that this conversation that they're having is just wasting her time; but someday, she'll realize that everything happens for a reason and this includes. "Okay… can you please leave me alone now? I'm like trying to find the address." Sakura said. The guy raised an eyebrow. He can see that Sakura is looking for it inside her bag but she forgot that it's not there anymore.

A couple of minutes of realizing, Sakura comprehend that the address was missing. "Uhhh… how could I forget that the address is somewhere here in Hong Kong?" She stupidly asked herself. She kneeled down and cried. "I'm so stupid." She said to herself. Anyway, she also forgot that there's a person standing beside her. The guy smiled. He thought that she is really cute. Especially with her pink hair swaying with the breeze.

"Ahem!" The guy said to get the attention of the young lady. Sakura looked at him and shouted, "What are you still doing in here!" The guy stepped back a little. "You're making me deaf." He said. "So? I wish you're deaf." Sakura said. The guy smirked and said, "Huh? What did you say?" He mocked. Sakura was boiling inside now. "I said, I wish you're deaf." She yelled. "Huh? I still can't hear you." The guys said. Deep inside his thought were full of _my ear drums are being crushed._

"Go away." Sakura cried. The guy chuckled. Wow! Ever since she met this girl, he got addicted on teasing her. While Sakura is kneeling on the ground, the guy joined her and sat on the ground. People who are passing by them always have a confused look on their faces. Maybe wondering why they're sitting in the ground when there's a bench behind them. "Why don't you guys sit on the bench, instead of the ground?" Some guy yelled and laughed.

The guy beside Sakura glared at the person who shouted that and said, "You know, that guy has a point. Why don't we sit on the bench?" to her and helped her up. There, on the bench, they we're sitting and talking to each other about the missing address that was written on the Kit Kat wrapper.

"I was about to look at the address when a strong wind blew it." Sakura said.

"He! He!" Is all the guy could do. Sakura looked at him and asked, "Is that all you could do?"

"Then what do you want me to do?" The guy asked.

"Go away." Is all Sakura could think of. The guy looked at her and smirked. He stood up and said, "Okay. Bye! Have fun finding the address." The guy once again smirked. Sakura made a face behind his back.

As the guy was walking, he saw a Kit Kat wrapper. He picked it up and saw an address behind it. He smirked. _This must be what she was looking for._ _Come and find it then._ The guy placed it inside his pocket. He didn't even turn around.

On the other hand, when Sakura looked at the pretty guy, she saw that he place something that is red inside his pocket. _Red? Isn't that the color of a Kit Kat wrapper? Red? Uhhh… he must've have it all along. Uhhh. Jerk._ Sakura called him but he didn't turn around. She then stood up, get language and other bags and followed him.

The guy heard that she called him but he decided not to turn around. Is he just being hard to get? Isn't girl supposed to be like that? Unfortunately, the kit Kat wrapper is being hard to get especially when it's on the hand of the jerkest guy in the world. The guy can also feel that she is following him. _She must've seen me placed the wrapper inside my pocket._

Sakura called him again but he didn't turn around. She ran to catch up with him and luckily, she did. She was now walking beside him, panting since her bags are so heavy. The guy smirked. He turned to look at her. She also looked at him. "Hey jerk! Give me the address." She accused him. The guy acted that he's confused and he doesn't know what she's talking about. "Huh? What are you talking about?" The guy asked.

Sakura was getting irritated again. "Okay… can you just give me the address so that I can get out of your sight?" The guy raised his eyebrow and responded, "Actually, you're beautiful in my sight. Why would I want you to go?" He smirked. Sakura blushed. "Can you just shut up and give me the address?"

"Why would I have the address?" He asked her. Sakura was raging with anger now. This guy really loves to piss her off. "Actually, you placed it in your pocket." Sakura pointed.

"Then go get it. I wonder what you might get there though." The guy mocked. Sakura blushed. She got what he meant. "Uhhh… you are so—" Sakura was cut off by him. "Totally sexy. I know."

"Okay… I'm done playing now." Sakura said.

"Playing what? I didn't remember you playing what again?" The guy teased.

"I'm done playing with you!" She shouted.

"Actually, I didn't remember myself playing with you." The guy shouted back.

"Uhhh… give it to me now!" Sakura said and put her hand inside his pocket. She touched his leg and whatever is there. Then she felt a candy wrapper. She took it and looked at the guy. "Pervert!" The guy stated to her. "No I'm not! I'm just trying to get this." Sakura showed him the Kit Kat wrapper she found.

"No you just wanted to do that because you wanted to touch me precious leg." The guy smirked. "I'm not! Can't you understand that?" Sakura yelled. Almost all the people around them looked at her then the guy.

"Fine there. You have the address. Bye… I wish you know how to get there." The guy teased her again. He knew that she's just new here and doesn't know the places. Just from the look at her, you really can tell. Once again, Sakura followed him. He turned around and asked, "Why are you following me now?" He smirked.

"I don't know how to get there." As soon as she said it, she cried. The guy chuckled. After a couple of minutes, she looked at him with teary eyes and pleaded, "Can you bring me there please?"

The guy just smiled. "Come on." He said.

Till now, Sakura still doesn't know what his name is but she'll take care of that later. She's going home now and that's good. Only, with a guy with raven hair beside her, driving the dark blue car.

**To be continued….**


	2. Stranded

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Sakura is going to Hong Kong to visit her grandma. The address was on a Kit Kat wrapper. Suddenly, a strong wind passed by and the wrapper flew somewhere. Now, her first priority is to find it. Will she find what she's looking for or love is what she will find? SasuSaku

•◄♥►•

**Kit Kat  
****SwitTdRins**

_Love is like the wind passing by._

**Continuation…**

A couple of hours have passed and they're still on the road, driving then it suddenly stopped. Sakura looked at the guy beside her and asked him. "Why did we stop?"

The guy looked at her and said, "We didn't stop, it stopped." Sakura has a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean it stopped?" She asked.

"My car suddenly stopped… maybe it's out of gas." The guy coolly said.

"What! How can you act so cool when you know that we're stranded here, out of nowhere?" Sakura said.

"It's not my fault that address is too far." The guy said.

"What do we do now?" Sakura asked.

"I'll call someone to bring gas for us." He said. Sakura faced him and asked, "How long will it take?" The guy just shrugged his shoulder, telling her he doesn't know.

"How could you not know?" She shouted. The guy didn't answer. "Fine… I'll wait." Then Sakura opened the car window since its very hot inside.

As the guy dialed the number on his cell phone, it beeped. The guy shook his head slowly. Sakura noticed it and asked, "What now?"

"Battery low." That's all he could say.

"What! You're bad luck." Sakura said. The guy raised an eyebrow but didn't argue back. His ear drums were like going deaf.

"Fine I'll let you use mine." Sakura started looking for her cell phone while the address was on her hand. She was wondering where her cell could be not noticing the grip on the address was loosening. Then the wind blew it. It flew out the window and who knows we're it is now. Sakura and the guy didn't even notice that the address is gone.

"Here you go." Sakura finally got the cell phone out of her bag and gave it to Sasuke.

He began dialing the number but unluckily….

The guy looked at Sakura.

"What now?" She asked.

"You have zero balance. Meaning, you have no load." The guy said.

"What!" She yelled. "Now what do we do?" Sakura sighed.

"Let me see the address." The guy said and gave her cell phone back to her.

"Okay…" As Sakura looked at her left hand, she found nothing. She then looked inside her bag or pocket or anything she have there, but found nothing. "Uh-oh!"

"What do you mean by 'uh-oh'?" The guy asked.

Sakura begun to panic again. "The address it was blown away… again!"

"What?" The guy asked… "Stupid…" He mumbled and then smirked.

Sakura looked at him and said, "I heard that."

"Hn.."

Sakura leaned back on her seat and closed her eyes. "I wondered why it all happened this way." She said.

The guy gave her confused look, not knowing what she meant. "What do you mean?"

"Can you not see? First, when I arrived here, I lost the address. Second, I met you and you're the first person I talked to. Third, you're so hot I can't get my eyes off you. Fourth, you said I'm a 'cry baby'. Fifth, you always smirk at me. Sixth, it's annoying me. Seventh, I found the address in your pocket and you called me a pervert for touching your leg. Eight, you're car stopped because it's out of gas. Ninth, you're cell phone is low bat. Tenth, my cell has zero balance. Eleventh, I lost the address again. And twelfth, here am I, in your own car, talking to you like I really know you but the truth is you're a total stranger and what if you rape me?" Sakura finished her speech.

The guy looked at her closed eyes and said, "Can you rewind and play that?" He joked.

Sakura glared at him.

"Okay… It's true that you lost the address and met me as the first person you talked to but I did realize that I'm hot and you don't have to remind me of that." He smirked.

Sakura looked at him with her blood running through her face. "D-did I really say that?" She asked. The guy nodded.

"Heh. You're stuck here with me but I'm totally not gonna rape a girl like you." He said.

Sakura once again glared at him. "What does that mean? That I'm ugly?" She said in somewhat loud tone.

"I didn't say you're ugly but I respected you. I'm not like the other guys who do such things like that." He simply said.

"Oh… okay then…" She said.

After that, silence took over and it's starting to get awkward to the both of them. The guy was leaning on his seat with his both hands behind his head.

"I wonder why fate did this to us…" Sakura started.

"What did fate do to us?" He asked.

"Like what we are right now. We're stranded as if we can get out of here. Also, were together and not to mention, opposite sex. Dark is coming and I don't know where will I sleep." She said.

"That's true… and for the sleeping part, you have no choice but to sleep inside this car, in sitting position." He stated.

After that Sakura didn't talk anymore. She's getting tired already… maybe because of lack of sleep when she was at the plane. So, she leaned her head on the closed window beside her. She was totally tired.

The guy looked at her and smiled. She was indeed cute. Actually, that's not the word. "Beautiful…" He mumbled, and dozed off.

•◄♥►•

Day has come and birds chirping can be heard. The guy woke up and looked beside him. He remembered that he has a passenger beside her… not to mention, it's a girl, with pink locks. Her hair was one part of her figure that totally makes her beautiful… and those jade eyes she owned, plus her yummy, soft lips. The guy is smiling to himself… For once, he began to have interest in a girl. Is this meant though?

Well, he doesn't really know the answer but all he knows is that everything happens for a reason. His mom once told him that, _"It's best to wait for the one you want than settle for the one available. It's best to wait for the one you love than the one who's around. And it's best to wait for the right one because life is too short to be wasted on the wrong one."_ Yeah, he totally agreed on that one. His mom is right but why did he suddenly remembered what she exactly said? Does this mean that the right one is just around? All he has to do is to look and see it?

Maybe… maybe not….

He can't answer that question but fate can… right?

As he looked at Sakura once again, a smile crept in his lips. _She's a goddess._ He thought.

"Man… I'm losing my cool." He told himself.

"Uhhh… My head hurts as if I drank too much alcohol…" The pink haired groaned. Hearing this, the guy looked at her in concerned. "Go back to sleep then." He said. Sakura looked at the person who spoke. Once she looked at him the hurt in her head went away. And now, she's feeling better. _Wow! That was totally weird._ She thought.

"What?" The guy asked. Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't hurt anymore…" She said. The guy smirked and stated, "You just looked at me, and it doesn't hurt anymore? Wow! My look sure could cure." Sakura glared at him.

"Dream on." She said.

"Sure..." He said.

"So what now? We're still stranded in here?" She asked.

"As you can see, WE are still stuck here." He said. "But there's a possibility that we can get out of here, only—" He was cut off.

"Okay what is it? I'll do anything just to get out of this hell." She said.

"All you have to do is to push the car." He simply said. Sakura has a shocked look in her face. Push the car? Wow… that's gonna be a hard work. She's like a girl… "Okay okay… how you can simply say that I have to push the car? Can you see I'm a girl?" She pointed at herself.

"I can see that you're girl but that's the only way for us to get out of here." He said. Sakura sighed. "Is there anymore option?" She asked. The guy looked at her and she looked back. "Can you drive?" he asked.

"No." She simply said. He smirked and said, "Then you'll do the pushing."

"Are you serious!" She shouted.

"Yes I am. Do you want us out of here or no?" He said and questioned her.

"Fine." Sakura angrily said. She then opened the car door and slammed it hard.

"Go easy on my car!" The guy yelled from the inside since Sakura wouldn't hear it from the outside if he said it in a normal voice.

Outside, Sakura angrily went at the back of the car and started pushing it. Actually, the car is not moving.

The guy opened his car door and told her to push harder.

"I'm trying bastard…" She said. She then pushed harder and the car started moving an inch. Now, she's like walking while pushing… the question is, how long would it take to reach the nearest town? No to mention, she's the pusher… it'll be hard.

**To be continued….**

•◄♥►•

Haha... I'm so evil I cut it like that. Anywayz, you guy will find out his name soon… just wait… cuz they never seem to care to know each other's name… hahaha they didn't even notice that they don't know each other…

P.S. The push harder part kinda sounds wrong.. hehehe.. you know what I mean but who cares..


	3. Falling in love?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Author's Note: **The third chap is ready. Yosh! Hey... I like saying "Yosh" now. Oh well.

**Summary: **Sakura is going to Hong Kong to visit her grandma. The address was on a Kit Kat wrapper. Suddenly, a strong wind passed by and the wrapper flew somewhere. Now, her first priority is to find it. Will she find what she's looking for or love is what she will find? SasuSaku

•◄♥►•

**Kit Kat**

_Love is like the wind passing by._

**Continuation…**

"Finally… a gas station." Sakura stated. As they stopped, the guy got out of the car and approached Sakura.

"Man… my feet is so numb." She said. "Oh god… why did you give me a punishment of meeting this guy." She mumbled but the guy heard it.

He then just suddenly put his arm around Sakura and escorted her inside his car. Sakura has a confused look on her face.

As he sat Sakura down on the seat, he leaned and asked if she's okay. "Yeah I'm okay. Thanks." Sakura replied.

"Well, just rest there and I'll talk to the manager here and ask if he could clean and fix some problem in my car." The guy said. Sakura smiled and nodded. He then walked off.

Sakura watch him talk to the manager. "He's sweet." She said. "Hmm... and attractive too." She added.

_I wonder when I will find that stupid address. It's no use if I call my grandma cuz I don't know her phone number. It's not use calling my mom to ask the phone number too since she doesn't know anything. Man… this is so hard. It's my second day here in Hong Kong and all I've met is that gorgeous guy talking to the manager and this car here. Sigh. _ She thought as she looked at the guy.

_Man…Oh my! Where am I gonna go after this stupid car is fixed? Mommy I wanna go home._ She thought whiningly.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the person who's snapping his fingers to wake her up.

"Finally. Come on. They're going to fix this car. Let's go to that store." The guy said, pointing at the nearest store in the left.

"But I can't… my legs are aching." She said.

"Come on. I'll carry you. Piggy back." He suggested.

"No." Sakura responded.

"Don't be so stubborn. Come on." The guy smirked. Sakura raised an eyebrow and said, "I said no."

"Then I'll have to get you out by force." They guy smirked again and picked her up, bridal style.

"Hey. Hey. Put me down." Sakura said as the guy closed the door and he actually ignored her.

"Take care of my car." The raven haired guy said to one of the boys. Then they walked off to the nearest bench.

The guy put Sakura down and sat beside her.

"Man… you're so stubborn." The guy commented.

"Hmph." Sakura said and turned her head opposite from him.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Let's just go to the store." He said.

"Then go by yourself. I don't want you carrying me around." Sakura demanded. The guy stood up smirking.

"Fine. In that case, you can't walk. This is a dangerous place and there's a lot of rapist and some other criminals here. Once they spotted you, they'll never let go of you and on your state, you can't run." The guy said, walking off.

Sakura heard it and got scared and the sun is setting down. After a couple of minutes, it'll be dark.

"Ummm… c-can I c-come?" She asked. The guy heard it and smirked. He then turned around and looked at her.

"I thought so." He said. He then leveled the sitting Sakura with his back facing her, waiting for her to hop on.

"As soon as I can feel my legs, you have to put me down." Sakura once again demanded and hopped on.

She was holding on tight on the guy she barely know, but she somewhat felt comfortable.

Then they entered the store, full of different kinds of foods.

"Let's get a drink. I'm thirsty." Sakura suggested.

"Sure." The guy said. And they went to the refrigerator. (A/N: You know the glass one where you can see the bottles.)

A couple of minutes of gathering food, they began to pay for it.

•◄♥►•

They were now sitting outside the store, eating.

"Hey what's your name?" Sakura asked. The guy looked at her and smiled. "Sasuke." He said.

"Hmm... Sasuke." Sakura pronounced it, rolling his name into her tongue.

"Yours?" He asked. Now it's Sakura's turn to look at him. "Sakura." She said. He nodded and smiled at her.

"So where do you live? Is it okay for you to be with me cuz, won't your parents be mad at you for not going home? Won't they worry about you? You know, you can just leave me here and go. I'm just being a burden to you. Really. Its okay, you can go." Sakura said and sip her drink, not looking at him.

"Hey come on. Stop talking non-sense. Besides, my parents were out of town. I live alone in the house." Sasuke said in the matter of fact.

"Oh. Well... you still can go. Your girlfriend maybe worrying about you now." Sakura said, now looking at him.

Sasuke laughed. "Hehehe… I don't have a girlfriend." He paused. Sakura looked closely.

"…and I definitely won't leave you." He seriously said. Sakura was shocked. She then blushed.

Sasuke on the other hand, looked at the starry night and said, "I will bring you to your grandma… …no matter what." Sasuke said. Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I thought meeting you; a jerk, was my punishment from god. Now that I thought of it, I don't think so anymore." She said while still hugging him. Sasuke smiled.

Oh my god. They are both falling in love with each other. Gosh! They only met yesterday and can you imagine that? Falling in love within two days? It's almost like love at first sight but it's exactly not. Hmmm… love is in the air.

"Let's go. I think the car is fixed now." Sasuke said. Sakura stopped hugging him and stood up but Sasuke still supported her in walking by putting arm around her waist and her arm in his shoulder.

While walking, Sakura asked, "Where are we gonna stay for the night?" Sasuke looked at her and said, "We'll check in a hotel." She then nodded.

As they entered the car, Sasuke began to drive in the nearest hotel and for some reason, it seems like all they go to is the nearest one.

Then they entered the hotel with Sasuke still supporting Sakura. As they reached the counter, all they can hear is some people mumbling words about them.

"Such a young couple, checking-in already. They're too young." Seems like some people are thinking about the wrong idea.

"Uhhh… if I see my daughter like that, I'm gonna break her leg." A tall woman said.

Of course Sasuke and Sakura heard it. Well, they just looked down.

"Umm… sir? Do you need a room?" A receptionist asked.

Sasuke looked up and nodded. "Two bedrooms please." He said. The receptionist nodded.

"Here's the key sir. It's room 304 on the second floor, three doors to the left." The receptionist explained.

"Thanks." He said. Sakura just smiled at the lady.

"We'll take the elevator. You can't walk yet and it'll be hard if we take the stairs." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded.

As they reached they room, Sasuke helped Sakura sit on her bed. Then Sasuke went to his bed and lay down. Their beds were beside each other and there's a drawer in between against the wall. Sakura then lay down.

"Uhhh… those people thought the wrong idea." She said. Sasuke looked at her, who is now facing him.

"I know. If it wasn't because you can't stand straight, I could've punched the hell out of them." Sasuke said. Sakura giggled. He smiled.

"You're so violent." Sasuke said between her giggles.

"Hn." That's all Sasuke could say.

As the time goes by, the both of them fell silent and no one even dared to talk. It was already 9:00 PM and Sakura's eyes are getting heavy.

"Go to sleep." Sasuke broke the silence.

"Okay." Sakura then began to close her eyes and drifted to sleep with a smile written on her face. Sasuke looked at her beautiful face and took his cell phone out.

He stood up and took a picture of his sleeping beauty. As he save it, Sasuke changed the settings and changed his wallpaper to her picture. After that, he locked his cell and went to sleep.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:** Awww… it's so sweet. They're getting along. Oh well, just review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: READ OR SEE MY PROFILE

**Hello readers, I am sorry to tell you that this is not an update.**

I am writing here (because this will get more attention than my Profile) to tell you that I quit writing stories (if you haven't already know...). To know more, please do read my Profile. But more than that, I have a proposal to you: I would like someone/anyone to continue and complete the stories that I initiated. Of course, the completed story will be under your name since it will be yours (because I will give it to you). However, I do want the story to have me as one of its references or have me mentioned in ANs about my contributions to the story or something. But yeah, read below or my Profile or PM me for more information.

_If anyone is interested in continuing any of my stories, please PM me. However, I might wait for a little while to decide who gets to continue the story. Firstly, I will need to do a profile check and consider your ideas that you will contribute to the story. I would really like the story to be completed so please feel free to tell me if you are interested. PM me and we will talk about it! If you read this, I'd appreciate it if you tell others about it and thank you._

Sincerely,_  
**Switdrins**_


End file.
